Talk:AFOH/@comment-5846899-20150822032249/@comment-5846899-20151005185923
Coral Sea With most of the Millennium fleet destroyed, what's left of the capital ship force, mainly the Conquerors and Fuhrers, retreat to friendly waters while the remaining Die Raches, escorts and Schweigens cover the capital ships. They form a "wall of ships" between the retreating forces and the AFOH fleet. The surface ships fire their naval artillery and anti-ship missiles at the AFOH ships, forcing them away from the retreating carriers and battleships, while firing their ASW weapons to prevent any AFOH subs from getting past them and firing their anti-aircraft missiles and weapons at the fighters, preventing them from getting to the capital ships. To further prevent any ships from getting close, the urviving Schweigens fire their torpedoes in the direction of the AFOH ships, forcing them to maneuver away from them, while at the same time changing their positions after every shot. While the Conquerors and Fuhrers are safe from the Coalition forces, the Die Raches and other surviving ships are not, and have orders to fight to the last man. Solomon Sea The Confederate fleet, on it's way to assist AFOH forces in the Coral Sea after hearing reports of the AFOH fleet being on the verge of distruction, are shocked to hear that AFOH forces never needed any help and that almost all of the Millennium force has been destroyed, and that a massive Millennium fleet is heading for New Britain. The Fleet commander determins that either Millennium commanders have somehow altered Coalition intelligence to send the majority of the Confederate fleet away, or someone in Command screwed up. The fleet commander orders the entire fleet to turn back to the Bismarck Sea, and radios the small Confederate fleet positioned there to be ready for a massive attack. He then devises a plan to encircle the Millennium fleet with his much larger fleet. The commanders is Chief of Naval Operations Adam Remington, and he is gonna make Millennium pay for March 4th. Bismarck Sea The small Confederate fleet, Task Force 702-1, consists of 1 Andrew Lewis, 7 Garry Owens, 1 Crossfield, 6 New Dublins, 1 Intrepid and 1 Gladiator. The Task Force commander recieves a transmission from the CNO that a massive Millennium fleet is on its way towards them, and tells them that the Confederate fleet will arrive shortly to destroy the Millennium forces. The Task Force commander orders all aircraft from the ISNS Essex ACCN-31 to take off immediately, and radios to nearby airfields on New Britain to launch fighters and bombers to assist. He also radios a nearby AFOH fleet for assistance. Just little under 20 minutes after being alerted by the CNO, a massive force of Millennium ships appears on radar. Signatures from the ships confirm that there are 7 carriers, 6 heavy cruisers and an unidentifiable amount of escorts. There also appears to be a massive invasion fleet heading for New Britain not too far behind the combat fleet. Both the massive Millennium fleet and the small Confederate Task Force are within eachothers range, and they begin firing their weapons. The Confederate F-24 Condors and F-29 Falcons engage the Millennium F-210 Adlers from one of the carriers, forming a massive brawl in the skies. At the same time, the Gladiator class Battlecruiser Leviathan unleashes it's missiles towards the Millennium fleet, while the Andrew Lewis class Battlecruiser William Lawes unleashes it's primary armament towards the Millennium surface ships. A Die Rache is immediately sunk from the naval gunfire of the William Lawes, while 2 Kampfs are completely obliterated by the Leviathan, and a handful of Shadow of Intents are damaged. The remaining 5 Die Raches return fire with their main batteries towards the William Lawes and the Essex, with some shells bouncing off of the Lawes and a most shells missing the Essex, but one hits the Essex directly in the rear elevator, taking that elevator out of action and killing 45 Confederate sailors and wounding 124 others in the process. The Task Force commander orders the Essex to turn away from the fighting under escort of a New Dublin and a Garry Owen, but the Captain of the Essex says they can still fight. The Essex and a New Dublin launch several anti-ship missiles at one of the Millennium carriers, which tries to intercept the missiles but 3 of the missiles, 2 of which were from Essex, slam in to the ship. 1 hits the bridge directly, another hits the flight deck loaded with aircraft and munitions and fuel, causing a massive explosion on the deck and fire in the hangar bay, and the third one slams into the side of the carrier's secondary superstructure, taking out it's radar immediately. A couple minutes after the missiles slam into the ship, the Millennium carrier explodes from the fire in the hangar bay igniting jet fuel and munitions. The ship is torn into 2 pieces from the explosion. The Millennium fleet retaliates with a salvo of missiles towards the Essex and the New Dublin class Frigate New Frankfurt. The CIWS on both ships turns on and intercepts the missiles, but 1 of the missiles hits the Essex again, this time in the port bow. The missile takes the port catipult out of action. The Confederate fleet retaliates, with the William Lawes firing her main guns and missiles at the Die Raches and Kampfs and the Leviathan firing her missiles at the Shadow of Intents and Conquerors. Another Die Rache is destroyed and several Kampfs are obliterated, while 3 Shadow of Intents are annihilated and a Conqueror destroyed, and another damaged. The Essex fires another salvo of missiles at the Millennium fleet, hitting a Die Rache directly in the bridge and a few missiles critically damaging a Kampf and 2 Shadow of Intents. 1 of the remaining Die Raches aims at the Essex with it's guns, and fires 3 shells at the carrier. 2 shells miss, but 1 hits the flight deck, killing another 51 sailors. The Essex fires one more salvo of missiles at the Die Rache, almost all of which slam into the heavy cruiser, destroying it. A Kampf and 3 Shadow of Intents fire their missiles at the carrier, and the Essex's CIWS activates and stops several missiles from hitting the ship, but 4 missiles slam into the ship. 1 hits the ship just below the flight deck at port, 2 hit just above the waterline and 1 hits the port stern of the ship. The Essex comes to a stop and begins to list, and her captain gives the order to abandon ship. Life boats and rafts are filled with the surviving members of the 1,327 man crew. The Crossfields class cruiser Corona and Garry Owen class Frigate John Wilson pick up the survivors, which numbers at 829. The burning remains of the Essex slips below the waves just as the William Lawes and Leviathan, as well as several New Dublins, fire their naval artillery and missiles at the Millennium fleet, most of which get through the Millennium CIWS and slam into the ships, with another 2 carriers sinking. Meanwhile, the main Confederate fleet goes around Latangia Island to cut off the Millennium fleet from escaping. Southern Front The Millennium force in the south becomes pinned down the the AFOH force coming from the south and is no longer able to advance any further, and no air support is available due to the Millennium planes either being destroyed or fighting off Coalition fighters. Northern Front The Millennium reinforcements start to arrive not long after the AFOH-JMAGTF offensive, but are too late to keep them at the river. They do manage to stall the Coalition forces and begin to fire artillery at their positions. They also call for air support, but are told that there is no available aircraft to cover them or provide a CAS. They instead keep firing their artillery at the Coalition positions in hopes of forcing them back, but DWG fighters manage to wipe the Millennium artillery off the face of the Earth, allowing the Coalition forces to prepare for another offensive. in the north without the threat of artillery.